Confortable Silences
by Strifegirl
Summary: Is it possible to be with someone without knowing that you're in love? A CloTi story from Cloud's POV. After ACC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Is it possible to be with someone for so long without knowing you're in love?

I know this might sound like another cheap fairy tale but to tell you the truth, I don't believe in such things; but I do believe in second chances.

I think it's stupid to believe that people fall in love at first sight for no reason. Even if the person is good enough for you, there's no proof that she or he will be the right one, until you know each other. Unfortunately, that's not my case...

I've known my best friend ever since I was a child. We grew up together in the same place until fate took us apart and changed the course of our lives. We fought alongside against the evil that plagued humanity and its remnants. We became real close during these events and now we're living together under the same roof with two kids.

No, we're not a couple and yes, we do like each other but not in that way you think. Even after all we've been through, there's still not a single hint that me and her are right for each other. I won't deny that I once felt attracted to her but that was years ago. We got used to being with each other but not because we wanted to, but because we had to. We're both prisoners of our past and we're still trying to erase the red of our sins.I like to think that our relationship evolved into something more than just an attraction, so now we support each other without being romantically involved. However, there are things that we cannot control.

Ever since I started with the new job, my life in Seventh Heaven has become a routine.

Every day, I get up at 8 am to eat breakfast and then get ready for my shift. I barely see Tifa and the kids now, but when I do I try to make the most of it so I won't lose them. My job has taken every last bit of me**; **always coming home late only to say good night to the children. I always try to stay with Tifa after she closes the bar yet mytiredness always won over.

Although Tifa hates the fact that I spend less time at home, she doesn't complain about it. She knows I'm not doing it on purpose and since I took this job, our economic problems have resolved. But still, I wish there was something else I could do to be with them more often. As weird as it sounds, I like being with the children and never thought I would grow so attached to them. They are part of my life now and to know they see me as a father figure makes me feel good about myself. Although we're not related by blood, we are still a family.

Days go by and still, I think of other ways to gain money without being away from home. I was gaining some money from my commissions but then some people began to offer me a lot of money to do special deliveries to other companies. Sure, this job was better than my previous onein terms of payment but it was too exploitative. There were days when they wanted me to go to three different places at once just to make sure the products were on their way. Sometimes I even had to do quotes and budgets of every deliveryin order to have a database and to keep track of the things I had to do the next day. In short, it was a handful.

Despite the pressure of work, I appreciated that Tifa was taking the time to make my stay in Seventh Heaven as pleasant as possible. Although we haven'tspentmuch time together, she always made sure I was fully relaxed and disconnected from the routine while I was with them. It was nice to have a break from work from time to time, but I really wish it was more often.

One night, I came back early from my delivery service and went straight to my room to take a cold shower. After the bath, I laid on my bed to try to get some rest, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. Everyone else was asleep except for me. My thoughts were somewhere else and I couldn't help feeling frustrated by the way things had turned. Is my life going to be like this for now on?

After a while, I decided to go downstairs and get myself a drink. As I went down the stairs, I could hear noises coming from the bar area. The first thing that came through my mind was that someone broke in and tried to steal the liquor. It was already past midnight so it couldn't have been Tifa. I assumed an attack position and just when I was about to charge I saw a familiar figure.

Tifa let out a gasp and I relaxed when I saw that it was her.

"Cloud?" She said startled.

"Tifa? What are you doing awake?"

"I was feeling kinda hungry so I came here to get me something to eat."

I sighed**,** "I could have killed you..."

She giggled a bit. "Are you sure about that?" She arched an eyebrow and I scoffed at her evident sarcasm. Sure she was a great fighter and all, but she was still a lady and there was no way she could've beat me; or at least that's what I thought.

"So, what are you still doing awake?" She titled her head curiously.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here for a drink."

"I see. Well, good thing I didn't get rid of this." She pulled out a bottle of wine. "Wanna join me?"

I smirked and sat on one of the barstools.

We talked for hours about almost everything. We had a few laughs as we shared our stories about our day from work. I can't recall the last time I had so much fun in a conversation and we both lost track of time while we were there, passing midnight. The hours passed and Tifa looked at the clock surprised realising it was almost 4am yet neither of us was feeling sleepy. The time we spent together seemed shorter than we thought but as much as we wanted to keep talking, we knew we had to try to get some rest. We stood up from our seats and went upstairs. When we got to the hallway, we said our **'**good-nights**'** but before we both entered to our rooms, Tifa called me back from her doorway.

"Hey**,** Cloud?" I stopped in my doorway to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can do this again... tomorrow night?"

At first I didn't know what to say because I was still processing the whole idea. "You mean, hang out in the bar?"

"Yeah!" She said cheerfully. "Unless, of course you're too tired and-" She trailed off.

"Sure. Why not?" I interrupted her as she looked at me surprised. She smiled back at me and I did the same.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow night." She smiled.

"You bet." I smirked.

"Good-night Cloud."

"Good-night Tifa."

After that,she went into her room and closed the door. It was a pleasant evening and I was looking forward to doing it again. I really wanted to stay up all night with her, but as soon as I laid on my bed, I fell fast asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

_**A/N: Have you ever wondered how do you know when you're truly in love? O.o **_  
_**In this story we see another facet of Cloud and how he deals with his feelings for Tifa. He had never realized how important she is in his life until he spends more time with her. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning, I woke up with a heavy tiredness because of the lack of sleep I had last night. I slept for only 4 hours or less and I was still feeling a bit drowsy. But even so, I didn't complain about it. I needed to vent a few things and last night really helped me out with the stress that I was developing from work.

As usual, I got out of bed to take a cold shower and then went to get myself some coffee to start the day. As expected, Tifa and the children were still sleeping upstairs, so I tried to not make too much noise so I wouldn't wake them. I took my things and then went to work on Fenrir.

That night, I returned very late from work. It was already 11 pm and I was feeling much more weary than usual; so I went straight to bed to get some rest and didn't even bother to undress myself. As soon as I laid on the bed, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said drowsyily.

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"_

I got up immediately when I heard Tifa's voice. I was so tired that actually forgot about my meeting with Tifa.

"No. I was just..." I ran my hand down my face**,** "Resting my eyes." I heard a giggle after that.

_"It's okay Cloud. I understand if you don't feel like having a drink tonight..."_

I felt bad for not being able to be with her that night.

"We can still talk through the phone." I tried to sound more awake.

_"Really? But I thought you didn't like talking on the phone..."_

"Things have changed now." I laid on my bed and then switched to a more comfortable position.

_"Are you sure? Because I don't want to bother-"_

"Trust me. You're not a bother." I interrupted her.

_"Okay then."_ She chuckled. _"So... How was your day?"_

"Well, you know, the usual." I changed the phone to my other ear. "Same old routine with frustrated people and their deliveries. Not to mention my endless battles with monsters around every corner." I said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Tifa.

_"Well, you'd be surprised with the kinds of customers I receive. They're worse than the real monsters."_ I chuckled as well.

Once again, we spent the whole night talking through the phone. I was looking forward to spending more time with Tifa for a change and despite the fact that my lack of sleep was gaining me**; it** didn't bother me at all. There were moments when I had to pretend I heard what she said because I was falling asleep but she was smart enough to notice my change of tone. She tried to cut me off many times but I didn't let her since this was the only way we could talk to each other and I was willing to sacrifice my sleep just for that. Although I wished we could've done this at another time of the day**;** I wouldn't trade this for anything. There's something about her voice that makes me feel warm. Her voice is so soothing and very welcoming that I mentally cursed myself for not having done this before.

_"Oh shoot."_ She said suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

_"My battery is running out."_

As soon as she said that, my cell phone started ringing as well.

"Mine too." I replied and she chuckled.

_"Well, I think it's time we both go to sleep."_

"Yeah."

_"Thanks again for the chat. I really had fun talking to you."_

"Right back at ya..." I replied and she giggled some more. There was a pause after that. None of us wanted to hang up but then she broke the awkward silence.

_"Hey Cloud? If you're not too tired tomorrow, would you like to do something?"_

"What do you have in mind?"

_"Um... I don't know, maybe watch a movie?"_ She sounded insecure.

"Sounds good to me." I smirked.

_"Okay then. So**,** I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"You bet."

_"Okay."_ She smiled. _"Good-night Cloud."_

"Good-night, Tifa."

We hung up after that. I was amused by all of this. How come we never did this before? It seemed so natural to be together like this, just the two of us**;** chatting and sharing comfortable silences. Maybe this is what they call a real friendship. But still, there was something missing.

The next morning began as usual. Once again**,** I felt a little exhausted by the little rest I had the night before but for some reason I was in a better mood than other days. Could it be that th**e** long night with Tifa helped me out with my stress?

A few hours later while I was still on the job, I received a phone call. It was Tifa. She was in **a** video store looking for a movie which we could see tonight. I personallydidn't care much about the genre of the movie, but she wanted to make it enjoyable for both of us. As expected, her choices were very different from mine. She preferred romantic comedies while I leaned more for the action movies. In the end**,** she ended up choosing the movie for both and asked me to alsobring some snacks for the evening.

When I arrived at the bar, Tifa was still cleaning the dishes from that night, so I took the opportunity to take a shower while she finished her tasks. After the bath, I put some clothes on and went downstairs to meet her. She was wearing her usual sleepwear with a plain black tank and some red shorts and I was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a pair of trousers.

We both went to the living room and she placed the tape into the VHS, placed the popcorn and the rest of the snacks on the table and gotcomfortable on the couch. The movie was about a teenage girl who got pregnant who ended up, falling in love with her best friend. Talk about cheesy movies. Anyway, we watched the first 40 minutes of the movie and then we started to make jokes about it. There were parts when Tifa and I began to make our own dubbing and we laughed about it.

"Aw man, I can't believe we spent money on this crap." She said amused.

"Well, at least we're having fun with it." I said sarcastically.

Tifa chuckled and became silent for a moment. I turned my head slightly to see what she was up to and then she sighed.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to have children?" She began.

I stared at her confused. "Well... I don't think that's physically possible for me." I raised an eyebrow at her and she burst into laughter.

"No silly! I meant to have a family!" She said chuckling.

"But we already have a family." I replied incredulously.

"Yes, but don't you think it would be wonderful to have _your own_ children with the person you love. To raise them, play with them and watch them grow."

"I suppose." I said**,** awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up." She tried changing the subject. "It's just that**,** sometimes I feel it wouldn'tbe the same when Marlene and Denzel grow up and leave us. I don't want to grow old and be alone raising cats, you know?" She chuckled.

"You won't be alone." I said with a serious look and she looked at me. "I'll be here with you to help you raise the cats." I smirked.

"Oh**,** you..." She punched me on the shoulder playfully.

"I'm going to get me a soda. You want me to bring you one?" I stood up from the couch and Tifa paused the movie.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." She smiled.

"Okay then, I'll be right back."

I went to the kitchen to grab another soda from the fridge. The movie was so bad that I was actually trying not to fall asleep. I was actually having a great time though, but my tiredness was winning me over. I needed something to wake me up, so I looked for some Red Bull and headed back to the living room.

When I got back, I saw that Tifa was already watching the movie without me. I was about to protest, but for my surprise, she had fallen asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake her up so I tried not to make sudden movements when I sat again on my spot. She snuggled against my shoulder and I let her sleep for a while. I assumed she was also tired fromof the lack of sleep we both had, so it wasonly natural that she would feel weary.

Finally, the movie reached its climax and I turned off the TV. Tifa was still sleeping peacefully on my shoulder and I couldn't help the smile when I saw her sleeping face. She look**s** kinda cute when she sleeps.

Later after that, I managed to get off the couch without waking her up and took her in my arms to go upstairs. She wasn't heavy at all, but my strength wasn't like it used to be because of obvious reasons. When I finally arrived to her room, I kicked the door slightly to open it and gently put her in her bed. I took off her sandals and tuck**e**d her in the sheets; and just when I was about to leave, Tifa extended one of her arms to reach my hand.

"Don't..." She said drowsily. "Don't go... stay..." She whispered softly with her eyes stillclosed.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I didn't have the heart to leave her now. I suppose she wanted me to stay with her for a while because she got used to my company. I lay beside her on the other side of the bed**;** facing each other. Like me, she wasn't a heavy sleeper so I had to be sure she was fast asleep before I go back to my room. But despite my efforts to stay awake, I succumbed to my tiredness and fell asleep in the process.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaprter 3.**

It was almost 8 in the morning and neither of us had gotten out of bed. Despite the late hour, we both continued sleeping in the same bed without disturbing each other. The sun's rays fell into the room which made Tifa opened her eyes because of the glare. When she cleared her vision, her eyes widened when she saw that me sleeping in her bed. At that time, she probably would have reacted violently and would have kicked me out; but it was the opposite. For some reason, she kept looking at me**,** carefully, studying each of my features. I guess it was unusual to see me so vulnerable, so she laid her head back on the pillow to watch me sleep.

She suddenly brought her hand up to meet my face and caressed my cheek**,** gently. I instantly opened my eyes when I felt her touch and my vision was a bit blurry at first but then I could see her face. She was staring at me with those big eyes of her's and she smiled warmly.

"Good Morning, sleepy head," she said softly.

I blinked a few times and returned the smile. "Morning..." I replied drowsily.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked**,** as she stroked my hair.

"Best sleep I ever had in days." I closed my eyes to enjoy her touch. Her fingers were melting me.

"I think so too." She giggled. "We really needed the rest."

"Yeah we did." I whispered, still under the effect of sleepiness.

"I still can't believe it's this late and we're still in bed." she chuckled.

I smiled at her comment.

...And then, it hit me.

"What time is it?" I opened my eyes abruptly.

"Um... 8 am?" She said unsure.

"I'm late!" I jumped out of bed and fell on the floor because my foot got tangled on the sheets.

"Cloud?! Are you okay?" She said worried.

"I'm fine**,**" I grunted. "I have to go." I got up from the floor and went to my room to get changed. I didn't have enoughtime to take a shower so I simply put some clothes on and went downstairs to pick my keys. The children were having breakfast at the bar table and as soon as I came down both of them stare at me with a puzzled look.

"Cloud?" They bothsaid at the same time.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Marlene.

"I fell asleep." I grabbed my stuff and rushed outside to hop on Fenrir. The children stared at each other and couldn't hold back the laughter. I bet I looked ridiculous with my hair all messed up. Good thing my hair defies gravity.

Luckily, I got there on time and managed to bring the package I was supposed to deliver. They paid me a lot of money for it. I felt really bad for not properlysaying goodbye to Tifa and the kids but there was nothing I could do. Then, as if by magic, I received a text message on my cell phone.

_"Did you arrive on time?"_

I couldn't help but smile when I realized it was Tifa who was texted me.

"Yeah." I sent the message. Seconds later, the message inbox rang again.

_"Good!"_ She added a smiley face to her message. I don't usually text message but since it was a rare occasion I replied with the same smiley as well. Her next message took a while after that.

_"Thanks for spending the night with me."_ This time, I took a while to reply her back.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

_"So, I'll see you tonight?"_ She added a few interrogation symbols.

I smirked after reading that. "You bet." **I** sent.

_"Great! See ya later then!"_ She replied with a wink and closed my phone after that.

I have to admit that I've never actually enjoyed this sort of thing like I do now. I was amused by all of this and I couldn't help but smile like a fool when I remembered the events of that morning. I can'treally remember when it was the last time I was in such a good mood**;** I have to thank Tifa for that so, I decided to should do something special for her tonight. I didn't know exactly what.

That same afternoon, I went to the bakery after work and bought her a cake. Her favorite flavouredones have always been chocolate andknew she's also a nut case over strawberries, so I decided to bring one with both**. **It was a little expensive but I didn't care cuz I knew she'd love it.

When I finally arrived home, I saw the bar already clean and neat butdidn't see Tifa anywhere, so I left the cake in the kitchen and went upstairs to take a shower. I don't know how long I was under the running water but it really felt so good to freshen up after the long day.

After the shower, I put some clothes on and went downstairs to meet Tifa. As I went down the stairs, I could hear a nostalgic tone coming from the living room. I walked quietly to the living room, and there she was. I guess she didn't realize that I was back, so she started to play the piano to buy some time. I approached her quietly so I wouldn't interrupt her. I leaned over the entrance with my arms crossed to listen for a moment. I loved that about her. I always enjoyed hearing her play the piano since childhood. There was something about it that calms me down and makes me peaceful.

When she finally finished playing, I approached her with a standing ovation and startled her.

"Cloud?" She said surprised.

"Don't stop because of me."

"How long you been there?" She blushed.

"A while. I'm glad you still have that in you." I sat beside her. She was blushing like a tomato and didn't understand why she was making such a face.

"I didn't think you would like that sort of thing." She admitted shyly.

"Nonsense." I chuckled. "Go on. Play some more." I smiled at her.

"I-I can't..." She blushed again.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because... you're here." She mumbled.

"And**,** that's a problem?" I whispered.

"Well, no. But..." She stammered.

"Please? I really like hearing you play the piano." I looked into her eyes and our eyes met. She smiled tenderly at me and then finally accepted my request andbegan to play ina different tone this time**;** catchy and very soothing. I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the melody and when she finished playing it I applauded her like a real audience would do**,** and she chuckled.

"This calls for a treat." I stood up from the chair and headed to the kitchen bar.

"A treat?" She said amused.

"I'm sure you'll love it."

Tifa followed me back to the bar and sat on one of the barstools. I opened the fridge and put the cake on the bar table.

"Is that...?" She asked curious.

"It is." I removed the box and revealed the cake.

"Chocolate cake with strawberries?!" Her eyes lit up. "Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..." She said smiling.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to thank you for spending all of this time with me." I scratched the back of my head. "Even if we don't sleep that much..."

Tifa chuckled at that last sentence and then we've split the cake into pieces. As we ate the cake, we started playing the'Truth or Dare' game. I've hated that game because of Yuffie, but with Tifa**,** it didn't seem to bother me at all. Maybe it was because it was less embarrassing than when we used to played with Yuffie.

"Okay, my turn now." Tifa said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy wearing a dress?"

"Ugh. What kind of question is that?" I said somewhat uncomfortable and Tifa laughed at me.

"I'm just saying... It's not often that a guy wears a dress and looks good in it." She chuckled.

"Well, for your consideration, I only did that because it seemed like a better idea than mine." I winced.

"Aw come on, Strife. You know I'm just messing with ya!" She pushed my arm playfully with her shoulder. "It's your turn blondy."

"Don't call me that. I hate when people call me that." Tifa giggled.

"Okay um... Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Mention something you feel ashamed to admit."

Tifa's face flushed at the question.

"Well...?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, there is one thing..."

"I'm listening." Now it was me who was having fun.

"Um... you might find this a bit ironic but... I uh..." She blushed a bit. "I don't know how to dance."

"You're kidding me, right?" I said skeptically.

"I know!" She buried her face on her hands. "How can I play the waltz on the piano and not know how to dance toit."

"That _is_ ironic." I scoffed.

"Oh well, I'm sure someday I'll learn how to do it." She shrugged.

"Well, someday came today." I stood up from my chair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance."

"YOU know how to dance?" She raised an eyebrow. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"You wanna learn or not?" I asked with a blank expression.

"Alright then!" She said cheerfully and stood from her seat.

The next hour, I showed her what she needed to know about dancing. I tried to show her the most basic steps so she can learn the easy way. Once she mastered the 'quick, quick, slow' steps, I taught her to apply the same with a partner. There were times when she stepped on my foot but I didn't let her surrender until she learnt how to do it the right way. She felt a little embarrassed at firstthat I took her by the waist but she relaxed when she saw that she was doing it better. I then showed her to make turns and sheslowly began to master the art of dancing.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" She said while we were dancing.

"My mom taught me. We used to dance at the sound of your music."

"Really? I didn't know you could hear me." She admitted.

"Yeah. I used to hear you through out the window every time you played."

Tifa narrowed her eyes and then laid her head on my shoulder as she smiled. "Thank you, Cloud." She whispered softly.

"Don't mention it. Though, this would be a lot easier with some music." I smirked.

Tifa chuckled. "It's fine like this."

Silence surrounded us for a moment while we continue dancing slowly. I leaned my head toward hers and closed my eyes to enjoy the rest of the dance.

As time went by, the rhythm of the dance was becoming slower, to the point that both were now embracing each other. I couldn't help but notice that her heart beat was increasing so I tried to calm her down as I cradled her in my arms. She soon began to feel less tense and she buried her face into my neck to be more comfortable as I smiled at the feeling and held her close.  
I never thought it would feel so good to have her in my arms. I don't know for how long we were like that but what felt like hours, were really minutes. I totally lost myself in the moment that I didn't realized she put her cheek next to mine. The next thing I knew was that she was now kissing me.

In a matter of seconds my body was paralysed. My eyes widened upon thefeeling ofher lips pressed against mine and I immediately pulled away with a perplexed look. Tifa was surprised atmy reaction and she began to apologize for no reason.

"I'm sorry!" She panicked. "I-I don't know what happened... I just- I uh..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Cloud..." She lowered her head and ran up the stairs.

"Tifa, wait!" I tried to stop her but she was already out of my reach. I stood there for a moment trying to understand what just happened but all I could think ofwas how stupid I had been for reacting that way.

I sighed. "Way to go Cloud..." I said to myself.

I knew I had to talk to her yet did not know exactly what to say. I don't think **if **it's anything serious enough to apologize for; it was just something that happened. A few minutes later, I went upstairs to look for her. When I arrived to her doorway I stopped and sighed deeply before knocking.

"Teef, it's me. Open up."

_"Go away!"_ She said from the other side. I was surprised by her answer.

"Can we at least talk about this?" I tried to persuade her.

_"I don't feel like talking right now."_

"Aw, come on Tifa! There's nothing to be embarrassed about." I winced.

_"That's easy for you to say."_ She trailed off.

"What happened was just**-** We just got carried away, that's all."

She didn't answer after that.

I sighed and put my forehead on her door. "Please, open the door. I really don't want to talk like this."

There was no answer. I waited there for a moment and then the doorknob was heard from the other side. Slowly, she opened the door revealing only half of her face.

"Hey..." I tilted my head to the side. "You okay?"

She simply nodded in response.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I acted that way. I just... I don't know, I guess I wasn't expecting it." I scratched the back of my head. "You really caught me off guard." I tried to put up a smile for her but she didn't look up.

"But hey, it wasn't so bad..." Okay, now I was improvising. "I mean, it was... it was nice." I stammered.

She finally looked at me. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" I smirked. "Besides, we're friends, right? There's nothing wrong about sharing a kiss between friends." I grinned.

She lowered her head after that. "Right..." She trailed off.

"Look, don't make this a big deal, okay?" I grabbed her chin to gain her attention. "I don't want this to become a problem between us."

She nodded in response.

"So, we're good?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah... We're good." She tried to put up a smile.

"Great." I said relieved. "So, um... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Sure." She gave me a smile.

"Well... Good night, Teef."

"Good night, Cloud." She replied softly and she closed her door.

I on the other hand, went back to my room to get some sleep. I set the alarm to 7:15 am and then la**y** on my bed**,** looking at the ceiling. I stayed like that for several minutes trying to process everything that happened that night. Although we cleared things out, I was still feeling a little bit uneasy. For some reason, I couldn't take her out of my head and I was really anxious about the next day, so I tried to get sleep. I really need the rest, so I could have a fresh mind in the morning to deal with this later.

To be continued...

* * *

_**A/N: Don't go away... still more to come ;D let me know how's the story going ;3 **_

_**Once again, please excuse my bad english in case you see some mistakes. English is not my first language, so I'm trying the best I can to put my thoughts in words ;3 but I would really appreciate if you could point them out for me, so I can improve my writing skills**_


End file.
